Misunderstood
by Addictionsweet
Summary: This is my first Touken/Haiken fanfic :'D I had this idea ever since Shirazu meet Touka at the hospital in the manga. I didn't have the chance to write it but then I saw someone on tumblr talking about jealous Haise so I decide to write it. I don't even know who he/she is but I kinda dedicate this to him/her. Enjoy and leave some reviews :')


"Hey hey, did you know? Shirazu have a girlfriend."

"What?!", a loud voice can be heard and Saiko lazily close her ears.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shirazu doesn't have a girlfriend.."

"Apparently we meet her at the hospital today. He was blushing. They just exchange greeting anyway."

"Really?"

"That feels weird..", Haise and Tooru looks at each other in disbelief.

"We never hear about this."

"That's not fair!", Tooru slam his hands on the table as he rose up

"Why ? I don't think it's weird.. I mean it is weird.. but.. it's normal to be in a relationship..", Saiko leans back at the chair.

"I know that but he shouldn't hide it from us. Aren't we friends?"

"Tooru's right. He should at least tell us about this.", Haise sigh.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be bother.. Being in the CCG.. is not an easy work.. "

Three of them stay in silence. Saiko open a pocky box and start eating.

"I wonder who it is.",

"I bet she must be pretty.", Tooru said with a smile.

"Oh right, if I'm not mistaken.. He did mention 're'.."

"Eh? Re?"

* * *

"Ah! Speak of the devil.."

Tooru and Haise turn around.

"There he is.."

"Hey guys." Shirazu walk in with a smile, like always.

Haise and Tooru stare and glare at him.

"Err.. Did I do something wrong ?"

"It's not fair!", Tooru start pointing at him.

"Huh?"

"You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell us."

"What ?! Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend! What are you talking about ?"

"Saiko said that you met your girlfriend at the hospital."

"What?", Shirazu turn at Saiko who was eating her pocky.

"You shouldn't hide it from us, we're friends, aren't we?"

"What? Wait.. I didn't meet any girlfrie-.. Oh! You mean that lady?"

"What lady?", Haise asked. The word 're' kinda grab his attention.

"You know, the lady that we meet at the coffee shop. The one named 're'."

Haise eyes widen.. That girl.. She was pretty yet her smile was a bit sad..

"Oh, that lady.. Wait, what? She's your girlfriend?"

"What? No..", Shirazu try to explain they got it all wrong but the more he try to talk, the more they misunderstood.

"I can't believe it. You even pretend you don't know her when we visit the café. That's is soo not fair."

"Wait, Tooru.. You got it all-"

"I also can't believe it but.." Haise took a deep breath "I'm happy for you"

Haise smile as he place his hands under his chin.

"You guys got it all wrong. It's not like that!"

"You don't have to hide it anymore. We understand. That lady was really pretty. You really got a good one.", Tooru smile

"But-"

Haise stand up and stretch his body, "I'm going back. It's getting late."

"Me too."

Tooru and Haise pack their stuff and walk to the door.

"Wait!"

"We really happy for you.", They give him a big smile and exit the room.

"But.." , Shirazu let out a sigh, "You got it all wrong.."

Saiko who was watching the whole scene just stare at him blankly.

"They didn't even hear you.."

"Yeah.."

* * *

Haise toss his jacket on the study chair. He toss himself on the bed and lay down on his stomach.

'They were together..'

Touka face came to his mind. She was very pretty. He feels like he know her but he can't remember anything. Haise just stare out of his sliding door. Look out at his balcony. She must be a lucky girl.. to have Shirazu as her boyfriend.. He doesn't know when he drift to sleep but the last thing on his mind was Touka smile..

* * *

"Good morning." , Haise take a sit next to Tooru and place his coffee on the table

"Morning, Haise"

"Where's Shirazu?"

"I don't know. He said he would be running a little late."

"Oh..", he sipped his coffee.

"I bet he meeting up with his girlfriend"

Haise suddenly choked and cough.

"Are you okay?"

He take a tissue on the table and wipe his mouth, "Y-yeah.."

As they were talking with each other, they hear their named being called. Both of them turn around and saw Shirazu running towards them. Somehow, Haise wasn't pleased to see him today..

"Sorry I'm late.. Something came up..", Shirazu catch his breath as he sitting down.

"Did you meet your girlfriend?", Tooru ask with a grin on his face

"What? No. I told you, it's not lik-"

"You shouldn't waste your time with something like that. We have more important things to do today."

Shirazu and Tooru look at Haise. His face doesn't show much emotion.

"S-sorry..", Shirazu apologize nervously. The seriousness in his voice sorta of scared him.

"We should go now. We have meeting to attend.", Haise quickly stand up and walked away.

"Hey, Tooru.."

"What?" Both of them was looking at Haise until he lost out of sight.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I pissed him off for being late?"

"I-I don't know.."

* * *

Tooru and Shirazu glance at Haise during the meeting. He doesn't have any emotion on his face. He listening to every word quietly. He doesn't even say anything. Shirazu look at Tooru and Tooru just lift his shoulder saying he doesn't know why Haise acting like that. Haise somehow end up ignoring Shirazu for a week. He just couldn't be in a same place with him. He keeps remembering about Shirazu and Touka being boyfriend and girlfriend and it really bother him. Shirazu want to apologize to him if he really did something wrong but it's getting harder each day to even see him. At one point, he was there and just in a split second, he's gone.

* * *

'Why am I feeling like this.. I want Shirazu to be happy but I can't help feeling irritate knowing he and that lady were in a relationship..'

Haise let out a sigh. He was walking around town trying to clear his head but as soon as he notice where he is, he saw :re café across the street.

'When did I get here?'

He stare at the close door.

'Should I.. go there.."

* * *

Suddenly, the door burst open and Touka was there. Haise was surprise and quickly hide himself behind pillar of the shop next to him. Touka was sweeping at the front of the café, clearing dead leaves along the way.

'Why did I hide myself? It's not like she know I'm here..'

He was staring at her from a far trying to figure out who she really is. He know he meet her somewhere. Just then, he saw Tooru and Shirazu walking towards :re café.

'What are they doing here ?'

He saw both of them was surprised seeing Touka and Touka greet them with a smile. Then, he saw Tooru panicking and quickly bow his head as Touka just wave her hand with a smile. Shirazu said something to him and Tooru was laughing awkwardly. Shirazu was blushing a bit as he scratch the back of his head kinda like explaining something to her. She give them a small laugh and the three of them end up laughing. Haise quickly look down on his feet as he couldn't stand watching the happy atmosphere around them. He couldn't hear them but he knows they must be having a really good time.

When he lift his head, he saw them walking inside the café. Tooru was the first one to enter leaving Shirazu and Touka outside alone. They seem to talk a bit and laughing happily as they walked inside. Hiase grip his hands into a fist. He feels irritate.. annoyed.. and also.. sad..

* * *

Haise walked home and lay down on his bed. He stare at the ceiling and thinks about what he just saw.

'They must be really.. happy..'

Haise close his eyes. It hurts.. He doesn't know why but it hurts.. That night.. He couldn't sleep. He keeps thinking about it over and over again. It was dawn that he finally manage to fall asleep but he was awaken by the sound of the clock.

* * *

The eyebag on his eyes was visible that everyone who saw him giving him weird looks. He saw Tooru at the cafeteria eating sandwich while reading a book. He pulled the chair infront of him and sit down.

"Good morni-! What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I can't sleep last night.."

"How come? We haven't get any case yet."

"It's… something else.."

"Oh.. You should take care of your sleeping time."

"I know. By the way, where's Shirazu? Late again?"

"He went to the toilet."

"Oh.", Haise rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake.

"AH! By the way, I think we really misunderstood Shirazu."

"Huh? About what?"

"About that lady.. at the :re café."

"Huh?"

"They weren't in a relationship. They just happen to bump with each other at the hospital the other day."

"But Saiko said.."

"She got it all wrong. Yesterday we saw her at the:re café as we passed by there. It was kinda embarrassing though but she just laugh it away and said it's okay. That lady was really kind though."

"So.. they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No. We should really hear him out for now on", Tooru let out a small laugh

Haise stare blankly. ' They weren't together..'

His lips slowly curve up.

"Haise?"

* * *

"That feels better. Ah.. Haise.."

Haise turn to look at Shirazu.

"Erm.."

"Hey haise, I'm sorry if I pissed you off or something since you've been ignoring me these day.. I don't even know what I did but if I ever did anything.. I'm really sor-!"

"You don't have to apologize.."

"Huh? What?"

"It's basically my fault.. You didn't anything wrong. I'm sorry.."

Shirazu blink, disbelief.

"Anyway, sorry for misunderstood you with that lady. I really thought you two were together. It's kinda distract me there..", Haise smile.

"Oh.. okay.. but Haise.. why did yo-!"

"Oh.. oh.. OH!",

Shirazu suddenly raise his voice as if he just found an answer for a puzzle.

"I know why you ignore me and looks so irritate!", he smirk.

"Why is it ?"

"You were jealous! HAHAHAHA. I knew it! I knew it!", Shirazu was laughing out loud.

Haise blush, "W-what are you talking about?"

"No wonder it feels so weird. You start ignore me after Tooru mention about the reason I was late because seeing that lady. I never thought you were like this."

Tooru lips slowly curved up, "Do you like that lady, Haise?"

"W-what? No. I barely know her. I just think that she's prett-!"

Tooru and Shirazu laugh at him when they saw he cover his mouth.

"W-whatever. I'm going ahead. You guys can laugh your heart out. I-I'm not jealous!"

Haise was cheek was red and he quickly stand up, walking away from them.

Shirazu and Tooru catch up to him. Shirazu jump to him and place his hands around his shoulder.

"There's no need to be embarrass. You can like her if you want. She's pretty though."

"Let me go", Haise was bright red. He try to push Shirazu hands away but he clench his neck tighter.

"Hey Haise, how about after work, we pay a visit at :re café? Their coffee was good, right?"

Shirazu grin to his ears.

"I think that's a good idea, don't you think?", Tooru laugh as he walking next to him.

"S-shut up. As if I would go there."

"Oh, come on.. Don't you want to see her ?", Shirazu tease him as his face getting redder.

"S-shut up already!"

"Well, that's decide then.", Tooru said with a big smile on his face.

"O-oi.. Don't decide that without my permission!"

Shirazu and Tooru laugh as Haise try to make both of stop teasing him..


End file.
